1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a surgical retractor apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retractor support coupler for use as a retractor support apparatus with a plurality of retractor support arms connected thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,396, incorporated herein by reference, shows a clamp manufactured by Minnesota Scientific Inc. The arms have pivot balls thereon and the arms are often described having a xe2x80x9cwishbonexe2x80x9d shape as shown in FIG. 1. The pivot balls of this clamp only allow for the adjustment of the arms relative to the clamp. There does not appear to be any way to adjust the clamp position relative to the wound once the position of the clamp relative to the extension rod is selected. Furthermore, the clamp simultaneously locks two pivot balls upon the application of a single force. Clamping of one arm independent of the other arm is not possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,284 shows another surgical clamp device accepting two pivot balls and allowing for movement of the clamping locations relative to one another. However, there is no teaching in this reference for connecting a third arm or rod to this clamp. Additionally this reference teaches the application of a single force to secure two pivot balls at the same time.
Improvements over these designs are believed to be necessary.
A need exists to be able to independently lock one of two pivot balls independently of locking the other.
Furthermore, a need exists for the ability to lock the position of one pivot ball in a first clamping location as well as retaining the position of the clamp relative to the extension arm while still being able to position the other pivot ball relative to a second clamping location and then lock the same.
Another need exists to be able to adjust the spacing the location of the clamping positions relative to each other. This allows a single apparatus to be utilized for a variety of widths of incisions while using a relatively few number of arms sizes.
Accordingly, a surgical retractor apparatus is disclosed having at least two independently operable clamping locations for receiving pivot balls therein. These two clamping locations lock and unlock their respective pivot ball independent of the locking of the other pivot ball. Furthermore, the locking mechanisms utilized to lock the pivot balls are preferably also utilized together to lock the angular position of the extension rod relative to the clamp. An adjuster allows for the selective spacing of the clamping locations relative to each other.